Untouched
by joyincreation
Summary: Part one in my Missing line. A story about how Morgan greets Reid after Reid comes home from Las Vegas. The song in Magenta is Untouched by The Veronicas, great song by the way.


A/N: Part one in my Missing line. A story about how Morgan greets Reid after Reid comes home from Las Vegas. The song in Magenta is Untouched by The Veronicas, great song by the way.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

The sounds of heavy panting and surprisingly animalistic grunts, that made the dog resting on the couch bark in annoyance, vibrated the house that contained a newly reunited Agent Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid. A final slam and loud echo of both names reverberated through the building; the house fell silent.

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

"Oh my god, I must go to Las Vegas more if this is the consequence." A very sweaty and sticky Spencer murmured pushing the slick mass of hair from his forehead. "I don't think I'll be able to move for at least a few more days."

"Good baby boy, because you ain't getting up from this bed for along time yet." Derek said flipping over from where he was lying next to his lover to right on top of him.

Spencer smiled a lazy, wide grin as he looked up into Derek's yet again animalistic gaze. "Again?"

"Oh hell, yeah," Derek said as he moved down the young doctor's body.

Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Derek toppled off Spencer for the fifth time since Spencer had arrived home from the airport not twelve hours ago. He moved over wiping off sweat and other fluids from both him and his smaller partner. "Why do you go places without me again?"

"Great welcome-home-sex?" Spencer suggested grinning from his side of the bed where he was still breathing heavily from the exercise.

"I'm being serious; I don't see a need for you to ever be where I'm not." Derek said sitting up and facing his skinny counterpart.

"Derek, she wouldn't even know who you were if I introduced you. I'm not ashamed, I've never been. I'm ready when you are and then there really is nothing holding us back." Spencer whispered into Derek's shoulder as he hugged him.

"Then lets do this," Derek suggested pulling Spencer back long enough to look him dead in the eyes, letting him know this was it, what they'd been waiting for.

"That sounds like a good idea, but first, you've got to let me sleep because we've got work tomorrow and as much as certain body-parts of yours disagree we do need sleep, okay?"

Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

Reid walked in slowly the next morning holding three coffees. The balance of a trio instead of a duo felt odd in his hands and he walked towards Morgan's desk Playing with the idea of ruining the surprise right then and there, Reid walked over to the man in the tight black shirt.

"Tall Mocha," Reid said leaning over Morgan and placing his drink right in the middle of a form Morgan was filling out.

"What did we say about pet-names?" Morgan teased picking up his drink and spinning to look at his co-worker for the first time since they split in a blur of kisses, toaster-waffles and ties this morning.

"You're hilarious." Reid deadpanned, pointing outside of the bullpen with the hand holding the strange coffee while putting his own down on his desk. Careful not to spill the precious bribing material Reid walked towards the bunker, Morgan following dutifully.

"Garcia?" Reid asked handing there resident tech-goddess her morning beverage, "Can we ask you a favor?"

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

_How did I stand this before? _Reid thought as he tried desperately to fill out some paperwork._ Waiting for the right moment to touch you and hold you, seems like a torture. It's a wonder that we used to be able to make it through the day like this. That this used to be exciting, seeing how many times we could 'accidently' brush our hands across one another's without arousing suspicion from the team. Now it's killing me and I'm not sure how much longer I can take this Derek. I want to call you that so much, while I hug you in front of our entire department. I want to call you what I do while we're in bed._

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

_Spencer, hunny I know you can't hear me right now but you really need to stop looking at me like that. If I get any harder right know I think I might get an aneurism and as many times as you assure me that is not possible, it doesn't make the look on your face any less attractive, so really stop know!_

…

_Damn it, you don't listen to well do you? Ahhh… fuck this I'm calling Garcia. Hold on pretty boy you are in for a shock. _

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

Morgan moved more stealthily than even was capable of most of the time, and the way his shoulder blades moved in the tight shirt made the effect of a panther stalking it prey even more pronounced. Reaching his target he spun the soft leather chair around and looked deep into the eyes of the stalked.

"Now," Morgan said not bothering with the formalities.

"Now? But Garcia…" Reid said standing and looking towards the bunker.

"Has been called, the team is probably wondering what the hell is going on right now, and we don't want Hotch to come out and ruin this do we?" Morgan asked smirking at the look of lust that graced Reid's face when Morgan assured him that everything was alright.

"Ready?" Morgan whispered into Reid's ear moving so close their equally black clothing seemed to melt into one.

"For you? Of course,"

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Emily could have screamed when her computer turned blank. It couldn't have happened at a worse time either, she'd been writing a report that was almost done too. She just hoped Garcia and her magical powers would be able to get it back. Standing to visit the techi Emily saw something pop onto her screen. Only this was not her coveted report, oh no, this was a live feed of the bull pen, more specifically Reid's desk, which was only a few places over from hers, but un-seeable from her now seated position. Curious as to why someone would put this on her computer she began to watch. Reid was just working, distractedly she thought, but just working.

That was until one Derek Morgan spun the stunned Reid around and looked him in the eyes saying something undistinguishable and looking ready to kill or molest, and Emily wasn't quite sure which one was the more favorable option. Reid stood and looked around the pen, and for some reason Emily hoped that he couldn't see her too caught up in what was happening to be ashamed of prying. Watching even more entranced, Emily saw Morgan say something that comforted and aroused the young genius. Smiling she watched as Morgan whispered into Reid's ear and Reid whisper something back before they came together and kissed. And while Emily would say she was shocked beyond belief, she would definitely admit that the very loud 'HOLY SHIT' coming from JJ's office beat her jaw-drop by a mile.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Seeing her work complete Garcia shut down the program broadcast her boys to everyone on the team and wipe her eyes a little at the lovely sight she was graced with. Finally, someone they could be happy with. Plus if nothing else the story of their coming together was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but that was a different story altogether.

Untouched, untouched, untouched

"Everything just changed," Derek whispered into Spencer's ear.

"I know right?" Spencer replied grinning like a lunatic and pressing up for another kiss.


End file.
